


Você apaga todos os pensamentos da minha mente

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason beija Pythagoras e uma coisa leva à outra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você apaga todos os pensamentos da minha mente

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You wipe all thoughts from my mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102896) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Pythagoras não percebeu o que estava acontecendo até que fosse tarde demais. Foi tudo rápido demais, em um momento estava tentando resolver um pedaço particularmente complicado de sua equação, no outro os lábios de Jason estavam contra os seus. Foi um beijo suave, um roçar de lábios. Um instante e havia terminado. Ele encarou Jason boquiaberto, com os olhos piscando em confusão.

 

“Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, ouviu?” Perguntou Jason magoado.

 

Pythagoras tentou responder, mas não encontrou sua voz. Ainda estava em choque. Só balançou a cabeça negativamente.

 

“Eu disse que você fica uma graça quando está trabalhando, e que momentos como esse me fazem perceber o quanto eu te amo.”

 

A declaração o pegou de surpresa, fazendo com que Pythagoras pulasse da mesa. “J-Jason...”

 

“Desculpa, eu não deveria ter feito isso.” Disse Jason também se levantando.

 

“Não.” Pythagoras conseguiu dizer se aproximando. Seu peito doía pelas batidas aceleradas do seu coração, seu estômago dava saltos, e sua mente não era capaz de acompanhar o que estava acontecendo. Teriam seus sonhos se tornado realidade. Queria dizer para Jason tudo o que sentia, mas seu raciocínio não parecia querer acompanhar. “A-amo... J-Ja... E-eu...” Foi tudo o que conseguiu elaborar, então decidiu que precisaria ser mais direto. Fechou os olhos e se aproximou para um beijo, batendo os dentes com força no queixo de Jason.

 

“Você está bem?” Perguntou Jason segurando seu rosto entre as mãos para determinar qual foi o dano. Satisfeito com o resultado, aproximou os lábios do ouvido de Pythagoras. “Você só fecha os olhos depois que sabe para onde está indo.” E com isso o beijou novamente, dessa vez mais profundamente.

 

Era óbvio que Pythagoras não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo, mas Jason não se importava, desde que isso significasse que teria a oportunidade de praticar com ele. E sentido os lábios de Jason sobre os seus, a língua de Jason explorando sua boca, foi como se algo estralasse dentro dele. Pythagoras agarrou o pescoço de Jason com força e, apoiando seu peso nos ombros do outro, impulsionou-se para enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas. O movimento quase os derrubou, e Jason deve de apoiar uma mão na mesa e outra nas costas de Pythagoras para os impedir de cair. Estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas Pythagoras parecia estar finalmente entendendo o que deveria fazer com sua língua.

 

Pararam o beijo por um momento quando a pressão nos pulmões se tornou insuportável, mas Pythagoras voltou a o beijar antes de Jason tivesse recuperado completamente o fôlego. Resolvendo que não poderia se responsabilizar pela integridade da mesa se permanecessem ali, Jason recuperou o equilíbrio para os carregar até o quarto. Era difícil caminhar com as pernas de Pythagoras apertando seu quadril com tanta força, e sua ereção estava dolorosamente presa entre os corpos. Passou rapidamente por seu lado do apartamento, tateando as cegas em busca do frasco de óleo que havia comprado. Pythagoras parecia incapaz de o largar, impulsionando os quadris contra os dele e não se permitindo nem ao menos ser depositado na cama. Ambos caíram sobre ela, fazendo-a ranger, e por um momento Jason temeu que ela não fosse permanecer no lugar.

 

“Pyth...” Começou Jason, assim que Pythagoras quebrou o beijo em busca de oxigênio, empurrando-o gentilmente para baixo. “Me deixe tocar você.”

 

“Jason.” Conseguiu murmurar Pythagoras, permitindo um pouco de espaço entre eles, mas ainda mantendo as pernas fortemente entrelaçadas em suas costas.

 

Jason pensou em tirar suas túnicas, mas agora os esforços de Pythagoras estavam concentrados em seu pescoço e não pensava ser capaz de durar muito mais. Virou mais óleo do que o necessário em uma das mãos, tendo dificuldade de coordenar seus movimentos. Então, deslizou-a para dentro das calças do outro. Pythagoras gritou em uma mistura de choque e prazer quando a mão de Jason o envolveu. Se Jason tivesse tido tempo de perguntar, saberia que Pythagoras jamais havia se tocado, as palavras duras de seu pai sempre colaborando para sua própria insegurança e para o nojo que tinha do próprio corpo.

 

“Você não tem... nojo de mim?” Conseguiu elaborar, as inseguranças em sua mente mais fortes do que sua vontade de aproveitar o momento.

 

“Nunca.” Declarou Jason antes de o beijar novamente. “Me dê a sua mão.”

 

Pythagoras obedeceu, e sentiu um arrepio quando Jason virou o resto do frasco em seus dedos. Tirando o próprio membro das calças, Jason envolveu ambos com a mão de Pythagoras, colocando a sua própria por cima. A princípio foi difícil assumirem um ritmo, mas Jason sussurrava instruções no ouvido de Pythagoras, que obedecia imediatamente.

 

“Jason, eu vou...”

 

“Eu sei, Pyth. Está tudo bem, goza para mim.” Sussurrou Jason com a você rouca.

 

Quando o momento chegou, Pythagoras se entregou completamente, gritando o nome de Jason sem se importar com quem poderia ouvir. Jason terminou com rápidas estocadas e deixou seu corpo cair sobre Pythagoras quando seu orgasmo chegou.

 

“Você está me esmagando.” Conseguiu dizer Pythagoras, que lentamente recuperação suas capacidades cognitivas.

 

“Desculpa.” Disse se movendo para lado. Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos. “Então... isso foi inesperado.”

 

Pythagoras corou violentamente. “Não sei o que deu em mim.” Disse escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

 

“Não, não fique assim.” Disse Jason puxando-o para um abraço. “Você não tem porque ficar envergonhado.”

 

“Eu te amo, e passei tanto tempo negando que quando chegou a hora de admitir, foi como se meu cérebro parasse de funcionar.”

 

Jason o puxou para ainda mais perto, procurando uma posição em que ambos pudessem ficar lado a lado na cama tão pequena, e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. “Nós dois negamos por tempo demais.”

 

“Nós deveríamos nos limpar e arrumar a cama. Você derramou óleo por tudo.” Disse Pythagoras depois de mais algum tempo.

 

Isso só fez com que Jason o puxasse mais para perto. “Não, fica aqui comigo. Agora sou eu que não vou te largar por nada.” Disse com a voz sonolenta.

 

E assim ficaram até pegarem no sono, e até que Hércules os acordou declarando aos berros que tinha sido traumatizado para sempre, e que da próxima vez ficaria até mais tarde na taverna.

**Author's Note:**

> É minha primeira vez escrevendo pwp, normalmente minhas histórias são muito mais castas do que isso (ou toda a ação acontece fora de cena), então não estou bem acostumada com isso. Claro que a solução é treinar treinar treinar. Pyth é a metade do meu cérebro que não estava funcionando quando escrevi isso, então talvez seja por isso que metade do cérebro dele também não está funcionando.


End file.
